When Flowers Fade
by LovexXxHaku
Summary: Kyo is upset, Tohru is flustered, and Yuki is secretly asking for more.
1. Kyo's torture

When Flowers

Fade-

Yuki & Tohru

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Fruits Basket.

Tohru sat under the aging elm. Her conversation with Kyo that morning had left her confused and speechless.

She could see the anxiousness in his eyes. Even if he weren't so stubborn, he wouldn't say anything about it.

_I wonder if this has something to do with last night…_Yuki had called her name when she was in the kitchen. He walked towards her, and she looked up, and their lips brushed against each other.

Both blushed intensely and apologized. _But Kyo-kun saw it…_she noticed Kyo in the doorway and he had seen only their lips touch.

That was enough to send him running to the roof. Tohru only saw him again the next morning.

The conversation was extremely aggravated and she only gotten a few words out of him. That was until he was alone with her.

He asked if she liked kissing him, being with him.

"Be happy." He whispered, and ran off before Tohru could explain anything.

"Honda-san?" Yuki walked up to Tohru. "What are you doing here? It's getting cold out. We should go home."

He smiled and took her hand, as if nothing had happened.

"Umm…Yuki-kun? About last night…" "I apologize Honda-san. It was my fault." "No, it's not that… It's Kyo-kun…"

"…"

"I'm sorry… I know you don't like him, but…"

"That's okay, Honda-san. Please, continue."

"Umm…well…"

Rain started to fall, in slow steady droplets. Tohru looked up, and ended up with a droplet on her nose. Yuki smiled and brushed it away gently. "We really should get home, Honda-san." "Oh, yes…"

Tohru made miso soup that night. Kyo did not come down for dinner.

Tohru climbed up to the roof to see if he was okay. "Kyo-kun, um…dinner's-"

"Not hungry. Go away." "But Kyo-kun-" "I SAID GO!" "Oh…okay…"

"I mean…I'm sorry, Tohru. It's just that…when he kissed you, I-" "But Kyo-kun, he didn't kiss me! I mean he did, but he called me and he walked over as I was getting up and…well…I didn't get a chance to explain it to you! I'm sorry…"

Kyo was speechless, staring like she was from another planet. "You mean…Yuki didn't kiss you?" "Not on purpose" Tohru said, relieved.

"It was an accident. I really wanted to tell you sooner, but I never got the chance."


	2. Yuki's suffering

When Flowers Fade

(Chapter 2)

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Fruits basket. Sob

"Sigh I know. I was upset."

"So you'll come to dinner then?" Tohru asked with a smile. "Sure. Why not?" Kyo said, shrugging.

Tohru practically bounced all the way down the stairs, humming to herself. "So Yuki…"Shigure starts with a mischievous smile. " I heard what happened with you and Tohru-kun last night."

"Don't…even…start." Yuki growled angrily. "Well, I just wanted to say that Aaya asked you over to the shop tomorrow." "What?! You told him!?"

"Well…yes."

Shigure sweat-dropped as Yuki glared menacingly."

"Hi! Are we ready to start dinner now, Tohru?" Shigure said, quickly diverting the subject. "Honda-san? I didn't see you there." Tohru smiled and started serving the soup.

"Oh! Tohru, you and Yuki-kun have been invited to Ayame's shop! Isn't that great?" Kyo sat grumbling at his chair.

"Oh, that's great! Um, but…" "It's because of Shigure, Honda-san." Yuki glared at him once again. The table was full of a lot of mumbles, glares, and attempts to fix things up.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hello, my dear brother! And hello to you too, Tohru-kun! What a wonderful day to shop for clothing!" Ayame laughed as he led them to the back room, where Mine was waiting patiently. "Ayame! I know you told me to wait for special guests, but you never told me they would be Yuki and Tohru!" Mine smiled excitedly. "Well, what did you have in mind, Ayame? Oh! How about THAT?Bwahaha!" "That would be lovely, Mine. Please bring it immediately!"

"Umm...Nii-san...What is THAT?" Yuki stared as Tohru was pulled into the back room. He made to grab for her but missed, instead being grabbed by his brother. "What are you doing? Where's Tohru going?" "Don't worry, my dear brother. It won't be TOO revealing. And besides, didn't you liked her?

Yuki blushed as he said this, but quickly snapped back."That, Nii-san, is none of your buisness." Mine jumped out of the dressing room, a look of pure joy on her face."INTRODUCING, THE BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS!!!" Yuki looked...and gasped.

Hehehe! Cliffhanger! Hope you liked this one, I finished it quickly...I'll update quickly! Please review!

Broken Demon


	3. Akito's revenge

Akito's revenge

DISCLAIMER: I don't own fruits basket, and I probably never will.

BTW, last time I tried to put some things in these...star...thingies. That didn't work. Also, where it said something like, " didn't you liked her?" I meant to say, "Don't you like her?" sorry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Akito sat glaring out the window, his eyes flashing. "Tell me from the beginning, Shigure. What happened?" He turned around, and Shigure could feel the heat coming from his gaze.

"Do not try to lie to me either, Shigure. I WILL find out." "My dear Akito, how could I lie to you? What happened was an accident, and it will not happen again."

"Yuki will not be poisoned by the lips of that girl. I will not allow it. If it happens again, I will personally lock up Yuki again for good."

"Yes, Akito. As you wish."Shigure turned away slightly, thinking._ I know Yuki has feelings for Tohru. I can feel it. But I can't let him kiss her...what will I do?_

"Shigure, you seem troubled. Come lay down." Akito smiled evily.

"Yes, Akito."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yuki looked in awe as he realized what Tohru was wearing. "Th-that's-" "Yes, my brother! I found a copy of that picture from the festival and just HAD to recreate the dress! Isn't it wonderful?"

Yuki smiled as he overcame his initial shock."I knew that dress would be cute on you. Much cuter than on me, anyways." Tohru blushed and giggled as Ayame and Mine watched in delight.

"I knew it would all work out!" Ayame laughed, and Mine nodded. Tohru glanced at a clock on the wall. "Oh no! I have to start lunch! And I haven't bought anything!"

Ayame grinned as a plan formed."Why don't you and Yuki go out for lunch? And you can keep the dress! My treat!"

Yuki and Tohru both blushed and looked at each other. They blushed deeper and looked away. "It's settled. You two will go out to lunch at the restaurant of your choice. I, however, will be dining in with Gure-san. Well, enjoy yourselves!"

Mine escourted Tohru into the back room once more and before Yuki could protest she was holding the dress, ready to go.

Yuki and Tohru went one way and Ayame pranced the other. "Bye!!!!!" he called, waving his arm happily. Yuki sighed. "Well Honda-san, where shall we go?"

"um...well...oh! How about that one place that Ayame-san took me a while ago? The food was very good!" "Sure. Which way?" "Um...lets see..."

While Tohru puzzled over which direction to go, Yuki asked a couple of girls nearby.

"Honda-san, I believe it's this way." He said as he walked back "Oh! That's right!" They walked along the crowded street, Tohru humming happily. Yuki stopped suddenly, and Tohru turned around."Yuki-kun, is something wrong?" "Listen...Honda-san...I have something to tell you. But not yet...I'm not ready yet..." "Ok. I'll listen when you are ready." Yuki smiled. "Thank you, Honda-san."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hehehe! I feel like Gure-chan! btw! Akito is a girl in the manga but a guy in here.


End file.
